mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Naked Snake (YAMABATO)
| Distributable = }} Naked Snake '''Can Be Download Via link. About the model is based of the character Naked Snake from the Stealth Action Video Game known as Metal Gear. the model is highly detailed than Negiyaki's Model, having beautifully detailed features. History *Ver.0.01 ~ (2015/01/11) Beta Version / Basic Body *Ver.0.23 ~ (2015/02/18) Beta version / finalizing phase *Ver.0.01 ~ (2015/02/26) Release and public distribution * (2015/03/18) Modification in Terms of Use * (2015/11/10) Resumed updating *Ver.0.50 ~ (2016/01/10) Significant revision of polygon mesh structures, new morphs, modification in Terms of Use * ver.0.55 ~ (2016/06/10) Change in the cord part of the polygon mesh structure. Models Ver.0.01 *ネイキッド・スネークver0.01腕IKあり ver0.01.pmx Ver.0.50 *ネイキッド・スネーク ver0.50 無線コードあり.pmx *ネイキッド・スネーク ver0.50.pmx Ver.0.55 * ネイキッド・スネーク ver0.55 無線装備付き.pmx Model policy << Prohibitions and Restrictions >> Following activities are prohibited or restricted 1. Any kind of commercial use 2. Use for obviously political or religious purposes 3. Spoiling or sharing DL password 4. Redistribution of mere copy of this model data without modification Prohibited usage... Do not re-distribute this MMD Model Data. *Private Trading and Public Trading of this MMD Model Data is NOT allowed. *Although you are allowed to edit this MMD Model Data, you may NOT distribute that MMD Model Data to other users. *Do not take this Model apart. You are not allowed to create another MMD Model by using parts of this MMD Model Data. *Do not use this MMD Model in avatars (user icons) for social networking services and other online communities. *Do not use this MMD Model for works which include obscene, grotesque, &/or violent content. *do not use this MMD Model for works which include YAOI/YURI content. *You are NOT permitted to sell this MMD Model data in ANY format,whether digital or in print. This MMD Model data may only be used for non-profit purposes.Do not use this MMD Model data for commercial purposes. *Do not share the download password for this MMD Model Data. *You are not allowed to 3D Print this MMD Model Data. << About Data Modification and Redistribution >> -DO NOT modify or redistribute any part of this model data except for the special and exclusive cases declared below 1. Data editing or modifying especially for making model of characters strictly in the "Metal Gear" series is acceptable and even welcomed 2. Redistribution of modified data is acceptable in so far as damage or loss is not inflicted on the copyright holders or original author -You are required to follow and announce to downloaders the rules below when redistributing 1. All the rules in this Readme is permanently valid. You cannot redistribute modified data without placing proper Terms of Use 2. Original model and sculptor name ("Naked Snake Model ver.0.50 created by Yamabato") must be clearly indicated in your Readme text and PMX(PMD) file annotation 3. Promptly stop redistribution when the sculptor(Yamabato) post a notification which prohibit further redistribution 4. Original URL of model debut movie (mentioned above) must be clearly described, and "Content Tree" registration is *REQUIRED* when your works use modified model data. Feel free to have fun in so far as damage or loss is not inflicted on the copyright holders or original author. DO NOT use any part of this model data only for filthy or brutal purposes. Especially, explicit or graphic descriptions of sexual contents are strictly prohibited. Since Metal Gear series originally contains roughness and violence, such expressions essential for spicing up the story of your work is acceptable. Please pay careful attention to social custom or emotional aversion when you post your works. Proper tagging, categorizing, or annotating will help you to avoid unnecessary conflict. 'Since this model data is pretty huge, you may experience high CPU or RAM usage. Make BACK-UPs of every projects or files of you. Trivia *This is Known to Be a Well Detailed Model of The Character Known as Big Boss from the Well Known Tactical Espionage Game Known as Metal Gear Solid Series By Hideo Kojima. *Not Recommended for Slower Computers cause on How Detailed and High Poly it was Made. *It's Very Close for Being Realistic. *The Ver.0.50 Model. Naked Snake Will appear as inside a CardboardBox with The New Morphs. Adjust cartonOFF in the Facials To Turn of The Box. *This is Consider to Be The Most Heaviest Model File for MikuMikuDance. Category:MMD Models/Not Re-distributable Category:Video Game Models Category:MMD Models/Re-editable Category:PMX Models Category:Metal Gear Solid Models